1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a movement-adaptive noninterlaced scanning conversion apparatus and conversion method, and in particular, such an apparatus and method in which a cross color/dot interference eliminating circuit is effectively combined, and an attempt is made to improve image quality and it is possible to curtail memory elements and reduce a driving burden.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when interlaced image signals are converted into noninterlaced image signals in a picture processing circuit, a movement-adaptive noninterlaced scanning conversion circuit is used. Further, at the time of configuring such an image signal processing circuit, measures for a reduction in a circuit scale and a curtailment of the number of memories to be used are usually considered.
In Patent Document 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-249398), there is disclosed a picture processing circuit in which a memory capacity can be cut down by sharing memories between a cross color/dot interference eliminating circuit and a movement-adaptive noninterlaced scanning conversion circuit.
However, although in the picture processing circuit, a movement-adaptive noninterlaced scanning conversion circuit which generates usual interpolation signals is provided, the following problem arises. That is, a technique has not been disclosed in which, not deinterlacing process is carried out by generating interpolation signals, but noninterlaced signals with high image quality are acquired by selecting and using signals having necessary frames, with respect to pull-down signals obtained in such a manner that picture signals as based on 24 frames per second in movies or the like are converted into 60 frames per second.